


Beauty Is The Beast

by KITSUBAKA



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KITSUBAKA/pseuds/KITSUBAKA
Summary: Aurelia Richie is your typical human office worker in your typical multi-billion dollar conglomerate company. She's dating your typical werewolf and enjoying her life. Until Valencia Russo comes crashing into her life.Valencia Russo is your typical vampire King, owner and CEO of one of the biggest multi-billion dollar conglomerate companies in the country. She's living her best life with all the hookups, meetings, and business deals she can handle.Valencia is up for a serious change in lifestyles when she's forced into a marriage with her own human employee to save her company's image and her own reputation.





	1. Copyright Information

Copyright © 2020 by Caeon Drackonous (Tamela Ellis)

All rights reserved. This book or any portion thereof may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without the express written permission of the writer  
except for the use of brief quotations in a book review. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Written in the United States of America.


	2. Chapter 2

_{Aurelia's Point of View}_

"What are you doing in my house?"

I asked the woman sitting on my couch, sipping from one of my cups like she owned the place. My mother was humming in the kitchen, making lunch for us all, and my father was coming down the stairs for whatever reason, I had yet to find out. I was standing in the living room in my unicorn onesie, staring at her, waiting for her to answer.

I watched as she sipped from her cup again, and my mother came to offer her more coffee.

"More coffee, dear?"

This bitch nodded and held her cup out, acting all nice-nice to my mom. I scowled at her. She was my boss and was known for being a huge hard-ass in the office. I guess that's what you get when you're a corporate tycoon who owns two-thirds of the conglomerate world as we know it. She was always trying to buy her competitors, but they weren't having it, claiming she owned too much "for a woman."

"Thank you, mother."

I sputtered, not having a drink of my own to spit out at her words. I looked between her and my own mother, who giddily made her way back to the kitchen, my father hot on her tail. I raised my eyebrow at her and put my hands on my hips, not looking very threatening in my unicorn onesie. I noticed as her eyebrow raised in amusement.

I was not as amused.

"Why the fuck are you in my house, Valencia?"

We weren't at work, so there was no reason for me to call her the same as I called her at work. I watched as she uncrossed her legs, leaned forward and placed her cup on our coffee table. I noticed that her orange-gold eyes raked over my body in the onesie I was wearing. I had it unzipped to my belly button, so it showed the curve of my breasts, without showing anything too sensual. I noticed her eyes had darkened and were swirling between a golden orange and a black depth.

"I have come to retrieve you. You are to be my bride within the next two weeks."

I stared at her for a moment before I started laughing. I stiffened when hands wound around my waist and a chin rested on my shoulder. I chuckled softly when I realized that it was my boyfriend, Kaleb. He gave me a soft kiss on the side of my neck before nuzzling into me.

"You weren't in bed when I woke up, baby."

I laughed, leaning back against him, enjoying his warmth. I moved my hand to interlock our fingers.

"My boss seems to be convinced that I'm going to be her wife and decided to retrieve me."

I explained, nodding my head towards my boss, who had stiffened when Kaleb came downstairs. I noticed that she had her lips raised in a snarl and was glaring at where Kaleb was touching me.

Kaleb looked over at Valencia and let out a growl from deep within his chest. I turned around and placed my hands on his shoulders, staring him directly in the eyes.

"Kaleb, you cannot shift in my house. My parents would be pissed if you ruined the furniture."

The brown haired man snarled once more, forcing his teeth to retract back into his skull.

"That bloodsucker can't have you. You're mine."

I laughed. His possessiveness was adorable sometimes, but right now I wasn't in the mood for it. I was a bit shocked when Valencia stood up and strode over to where we were standing so that she could growl at Kaleb.

"You can keep her for all I care, dog. This marriage is not my choice. If I had my way, I'd never have to look at her again."

I gasped softly, but didn't look at Valencia. I dug my fingers into Kaleb's shoulders, forcing myself to keep from losing my temper. Sure, she was nothing more than my boss, but there was no reason for her to talk about me like that.

Steeling myself, I turned to look at my boss, and almost missed the glint of longing in her eyes. I was shorter than her by a good six inches, but I wasn't going to let her treat me like I was nothing.

"We will have a meeting over the terms of this marriage over dinner, at 6. Until then, get out of my house."

I watched her stare at me, her nostrils flaring. Kaleb was still tense behind me, but without another word, or fight, Valencia turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

_{Aurelia's Point of View}_

Dinner came faster than I thought it would, considering I had asked my boss to leave just a few hours before. I sighed, rubbing the crease between my eyebrows, hoping that it went away sooner, rather than later.

Kaleb poked his head into the bathroom where I was pulling my shirt on, and grinned. He made his way over to me and wrapped his arms around me, giving me gentle kisses on my neck.

"I know this isn't ideal, and I actually had no idea that this was happening, but let's hear her out."

I leaned back against him. I wasn't against getting married, but I also didn't see myself getting married to my asshole of a boss, either. I felt him stiffen behind me and his grip tightened on my hips, so I turned around, his hands moving to grip my butt harshly.

"I'm not going to break up with you just because she wants to marry me. We were together first. Besides, you haven't found your mate yet, have you?"

I gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead and rested my forehead against his as he closed his eyes, rubbing circles on my butt. He let out a huff and opened his gorgeous golden eyes.

"No, I haven't. But I feel like she's going to ruin what we have."

I leaned against him and gave him a gentle kiss that ended with my nipping his bottom lip.

"What we have will only change when you find your mate. Okay?"

I chuckled as he pressed his face against my neck, nibbling the base of my throat as he pushed me against the wall, growling softly.

\-----------------

Kaleb and I sat next to each other at the dinner table, his hand on my thigh under the table. He had marked my neck with hickies to the point that I had to change into a turtleneck to hide the marks.

My parents and Valencia were already in the middle of talking when we had made our way downstairs, and I didn't miss how Valencia's lips broke into a snarl and her golden orange eyes flashed black.

"Nice of you to join us, wife."

I chuckled as Kaleb's fingers dug into my thigh and squirmed, looking at him. He was glaring at Valencia and I placed my hand on his to calm him down.

"We got side-tracked. Now. What are the terms of this marriage, and how long does it have to be?"

Kaleb shifted uncomfortably next to me as I stared at Valencia, waiting for her to speak about the terms. My parents looked between the three of us nervously.

"Honey, we know you love Kaleb, but he's not your mate, and if you're going through with this, you can't be seen with him."

I snapped my head to look at both of them. My shock lasted only briefly before I started laughing. When they only looked confused, I caught my breath and spoke.

"I'm not her mate, either, so as far as I know, the marriage is just for show."

I shrugged, interlocking my fingers with Kalebs.

"Besides, it's not like play girl over there wants to go through with this, either."

I nodded my head in the direction of Valencia, who had furrowed her brow, in confusion or anger, I wasn't able to tell at that moment. She shook her head and smiled warmly at my parents before her honeyed voice broke the small silence.

"I am not against them being together. This marriage was not my choice, she is correct. They are even welcome to move into my home, if they desire. I hardly stay there, anyway. It would be no trouble."

I narrowed my eyes at my boss, who was using her board-room voice. I wasn't sure of her reasoning behind that, but I also wasn't going to ask. Instead, I shook my head and stared at her.

"It would make it easier for me to prove the marriage is a honest marriage if she moved in with me. The dog is welcome to join her."

I winced when she called Kaleb a dog. Sure, my parents knew that he was a werewolf, but calling him a dog was an insult to their culture. And before I could correct her, he was snarling at her, fangs bared.

"Look here, bloodsucker -- "

I cleared my throat and tugged Kaleb against my body to get him to quiet down, which caused Valencia to stand from her sitting position, snarling, with her own fangs bared. That was strange behaviour, even for her. She almost never let anyone know she was a vampire.

My father slammed his hand on the table and caught the attention of everyone. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to; I beat him to it.

"Kaleb and I will gratefully move into your home, boss. Thank you for understanding our relationship."

Silence resounded in the kitchen as everyone stared at me, except for Kaleb, who had his face pressed against my breasts, whimpering softly. I ran my fingers through his hair and stared down at him. Valencia cleared her throat and sat back down, forcing herself back to her board room self.

"The terms of the marriage are simple. I was to marry a suitable human to save my company. It could have been any human, but my Elders were adamant that it was you, Aurelia. We have to show up to important meetings together and act like we're madly in love and that this wasn't a forced marriage. When we're not in the public eye, I care not what you do, or who you do it with."

Her deep orange tinted eyes found mine and I found myself entranced.

"But know this; ruin my image or my company, and I will ruin your life."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This chapter was requested by someone who wishes to remain anonymous. This chapter is also a huge trigger warning for anyone and everyone. It includes kidnapping, molestation, rape, murder, incest, violence, impregnation, and abuse. These elements will be in the italics, so you're welcome to skip over them, but it does give an insight into Valencia's background.}

_{Valencia's Point of View}_

I finished the glass of whiskey I had poured for me moments earlier. It wasn't that I was stressed and needed to feel numb, but I also didn't want to deal with the marriage that I was being forced into. I could handle being married. Hell, I was barely around as it was, seeing as I owned essentially the largest conglomerate in the country. However, I honestly thought that I would have been able to find my own partner and go about it my own way. 

Damn those Elders for demanding this of me. They didn't even explain to me why I have to marry that stupid human. Not that I cared. She was attractive, so it wasn't the worst choice they could have made for me. I rubbed my face and placed my glass on my mahogany desk and waved my hand.

"Clara. Another glass."

A shuffling sound could be heard as the woman grabbed the whiskey bottle and moved to pour the amber liquid into the glass.

"Yes, Mistress."

I sighed. I had told her when I first bought her that she could call me by name, but she was the last of her bloodline and insisted on calling me "Mistress." I raised my eyebrow when she shuffled her feet next to my desk.

"Yes, Clara?"

I raised an eyebrow as she stiffened next to me. I downed half of my whiskey and turned to stare at her.

"Ah... uhm..."

I downed the rest of my whiskey and set it in front of her so that she would fill the glass back up. After she had, I watched her step back and fold her hands in front of herself.

"Are you sure that this marriage won't turn out like the last time you courted a human?"

I downed the entirety of my glass and placed the glass on my desk harder than I intended to, spinning my chair to glare to glare at the werewolf I owned. I pointed my finger at her and snarled, my fangs bared.

"She cannot know about that. Ever."

I watched as she whimpered and shrunk under my gaze.

"Ever."

Her whimpers got squeaky when she nodded her head.

"Now, leave. Please."

I sighed and waved my hand, so she would leave my office. I leaned back in my chair and covered my face with my hand, remembering exactly what happened all those years ago when I first courted a human.

\---------------------

_As much as I hadn't wanted to be the King of the vampires, my brother, Viktor, had separated from our faction and made his own kingdom, neighboring our own. So, when I took over at the young age of fifty, I was hardly experienced enough to run an entire kingdom._

_I sighed as I stared at Clara. She had brought news of a meeting that my brother wanted, again, and I was unable to refuse any more. I didn't want to travel all the way to his kingdom just for a dinner meeting. But, I would. Simply because it had been a few years since I had seen him last._

_**{Time skip to the dinner}** _

_I stared across the table at my brother. He had grown quite a bit since I had last seen him, and he had even spawned a human daughter (Lena Lexington, after her mother, he tells me). She caught my eye. I could feel my dick trying to tighten my pants as I sat at the dinner table, speaking with my brother._

_Thankfully, the dinner was over quickly. Viktor had shown Clara and I to our room, and left as quickly as he had come. I was okay sharing a bed with Clara. She wasn't my mate, but I owned her. She yawned and looked over at me. I nodded and she took my permission to strip to her panties and made her way under the covers._

_It would be a while before I would sleep, so I figured I would explore the castle my brother lived in. I didn't wait for Clara to join me. Just because she belonged to me didn't mean she had to be with me twenty-four seven. I walked down the hallway leisurely. The decorations that my brother picked are similar to the ones in my own kingdom, which had me smiling. Leave it to Viktor to keep the family decor style._

_I chuckled softly, which ended quickly on a sharp intake of breath. I could smell Viktor's daughter. I growled softly, feeling my beast roll beneath my skin. I scented, following her smell to a door, which I could assume was her room, and knocked gently. When I didn't get an answer, I invited myself in. I nearly hit my knees from how strong her scent was._

_I took a moment to let my eyes adjust to the darkness in her room. I could see her sleeping form on the bed, and I stepped closer. I licked my lips and moved to her bedside. I watched as she snored softly, licking my lips. I watched as her face scrunched up, and I stepped closer, my thighs nearly touching her bed._

_I stared at her for a long time, until the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. Letting out a soft puff of air, I exited the room and made my way to my own room. Clara was still asleep when I crossed the room, heading into the bathroom._

_When the shower was ready, I stepped in and began to wash my body. My thoughts wandered to my niece, and I felt my cock twitch and throb. I huffed a breath. I wouldn't be able to leave the room with it like this, so I began to imagine various... scenes of what I would do to Lena and what she would do to my dick._

_Sooner than I thought, I was cumming, and washing the evidence down the drain. I attempted to mask the smell with some scented body wash. Thankfully, my dick calmed down and I was able to finish my shower and dress quickly. When I had finished dressing, I made sure to wake Clara. She didn't enjoy mornings, but I barely slept, so one of us needed to be alert._

_She got ready with a groan and we made our way to breakfast._

_**{Time skip to after breakfast}** _

_I was informed that Lena was one of the best humans in the kingdom to play the violin, and my brother insisted that I hear her. So, of course, I stayed. As she played, I noticed that her face continued to scrunch in what looked like confusion. My brother had left the room to handle some kingly duties, so I had my niece sit on my lap, careful to move my dick so she didn't sit on it._

_When addressing the problem, it seemed she was being bullied for having a vampire father and a human mother. I placed my hands on her thighs, rubbing my thumbs against her young flesh, moving my fingers to the inside of her thighs. I teased the flesh of her inner thighs and when I got closer to the apex of her thighs, she jumped away from me, tearing out of the castle as fast as she could._

_I scowled, growling as she ran from me. No-one runs from the King! I barked my orders to Clara and took off after my niece. For a human, she was fast. But, we were faster. Clara found her a few hours later, trembling in fear. I had let my temper get the best of me, and I imprisoned her._

_I kept her in the dungeons of my own castle for a few days before her father had come for her. He was more powerful than I am, but he didn't have the help of a purebred werewolf. When he was subdued, I placed him in the cell across from his daughter. I had made sure that he was beaten to the brink of consciousness before I had him thrown in the cell. My attention turned back to my niece._

_I had Clara open her cell and I made my way inside. Without another thought, I had her pinned against her bed, her clothes ripped off and her trembling beneath me. My brother was screaming obscenities behind me, but I ignored him as I began to tease Lena's nipples. I held her down as she fought against me. When I had my fill of her breasts, I moved to tug my pants off._

_I stroked myself a few times, spreading my own pre-cum on my length. When I was satisfied, I pressed against her entrance. She wasn't wet, but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. I pushed myself inside, meeting the resistance of her hymen and pushing past it. I groaned at how tight she was, screaming and crying against me._

_Her body thrashed against mine as I continued to penetrate her. I could feel my orgasm building quickly, and before I knew it, I was filling her with my seed. I filled her a few more times, until I was satisfied. When I finished, I had Clara grab Lena some new clothing, and I made my way back to my bedroom to clean up. My brother was screaming more obscenities at me as I left, but I ignored them._

_I had my way with my niece many more times with the coming weeks. Soon, her belly swelled, proof of her womb accepting my seed. Every time she saw me, she was filled with fear and I couldn't blame her. I couldn't control who I was when she was around. I was making my way down to the kitchens to gather some food when Clara came running to me, clutching her limp arm, blood trailing down her face._

_When she explained that my brother had gotten out of his cell, and had released Lena, and was headed anywhere away from here. I grabbed the nearest bust in the hallway and smashed it on the floor, my beast rolling under my skin. I ordered Clara to visit our healer, to fix her wounds and her arm. She wanted to refuse, but she relented as I stared at her._

_Grabbing some of my own guards, we followed their scents. We tracked them for miles. For a pregnant human woman and an injured vampire, they certainly were flying. I had gained back enough control from my beast to realize that my brother was taking her to the cabin we had used as a getaway from our parents when we got in trouble._

_I snarled and urged my men faster, travelling as quickly as we could in the snow. We made it to the cabin in record time. I could see Viktor moving around and trying to make Lena comfortable. My beast didn't take kindly to the removal of my human and my child from my care. My golden eyes glazed over to black and I moved faster than my men could blink._

_I ripped the door off the hinges and threw it somewhere behind me. I snarled into the cabin, watching as my brother moved to stand in front of Lena. He bared his fangs at me, and began to tell me off. I snapped my teeth and we lunged at each other. Lena began screaming at the both of us to stop._

_Viktor and I beat each other black and blue, scratched and bit. We fought for a long period of time, until I managed to get him into a hold that he was unable to get out of. He snarled more obscenities at me, and I snarled some back at him, twisting his neck in my grip. I had already broken one of his arms, nearly ripping it off. He had nearly broken my femur, leaving a huge gash across my thigh._

_I heard Lena screaming at me, getting closer, until she touched my arm which was twisting her father's head off. I snarled, throwing out my arm, which hit her with such force that it threw her away from both of us. I resumed the twisting of my brothers' neck, and only stopped when I had separated his head from his shoulders._

_When I threw his head across the cabin, I gained enough sense to move to look over at Lena. I had thrown her too hard, and she had busted her head against the wall. Blood was leaking from a wound on her head. I snarled and dashed across the room and lifted her. I made sure that she was well supported as we made our way back to my castle._

_I brought her to the healer as soon as we got back to the castle. I barked my orders to the healer, and stood back, out of the way so he could do his work._

\---------------------

I rubbed my hand against my face. That had been many years ago. I had been put in a type of jail that is specifically for our kind, for murdering my brother. Lena was taken into a protective custody, and I never heard from her again. From that day forward, our entire race was medically altered so that we would only be able to impregnate our mates, and only our mates would be able to be impregnated by us.


End file.
